


Suite Piccadilly

by Losiliel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hotel Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losiliel/pseuds/Losiliel
Summary: Scritta per la quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande di Fandom.Prompt: Il Ritz ha anche camere da letto
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Suite Piccadilly

– Cos’hai in mente ora? – domandò Aziraphale, gustandosi l’ultima briciola di dolce con la stessa peccaminosa voluttà con cui aveva gustato ogni singolo boccone della loro cena al Ritz.

Crowley, il mento appoggiato alla mano per meglio godersi la vista dell’angelo, si riscosse appena dalla contemplazione e sorrise.

La risposta era ovvia. Alcol.

Una quantità esorbitante di alcol, assunta senza ritegno nella libreria di Aziraphale, come solo due entità soprannaturali potevano permettersi. Finché la conversazione non avesse raggiunto le più alte vette dell’assurdo e le gambe dei loro corpi umani non sarebbero più riuscite a tenerli in piedi. Quante meravigliose serate avevano trascorso in quel modo negli ultimi undici anni, spinti a frequentarsi più di quanto avessero mai osato dal tentativo di bloccare l’apocalisse!

Sì, alcol. Non c’era modo migliore per celebrare quella giornata straordinaria, in cui, per una volta, un piano da loro ideato era andato a buon fine. Sia lui che l’angelo d’ora in avanti sarebbero stati liberi di fare ciò che volevano… o meglio, sarebbero stati liberi di _continuare_ a fare ciò che volevano senza doversi nascondere o inventare scuse per i loro superiori. _Ex-superiori,_ precisò Crowley a sé stesso con diabolica soddisfazione.

Era un evento così fuori dall’ordinario da far sentire un demone in vena di gentilezze (non che Crowley l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, anche se non era più sul libro paga dell’Inferno, le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire), così invece di rispondere, chiese: – Tu cos’hai in mente, angelo?

– Ecco, io… – cominciò Aziraphale, ma poi esitò e abbassò lo sguardo, come quando voleva che Crowley capisse da solo qual era il suo desiderio, e lo esaudisse ancora prima che lui avesse il tempo di chiederlo. Cose tipo riempire un teatro, sciogliere catene, smacchiare una giacca.

Era un copione che mettevano in scena da secoli, ma quella sera Crowley, forse annebbiato dal troppo champagne o sfinito dalle fatiche dell’ultima settimana (tenere insieme un’auto in fiamme e bloccare il tempo in presenza di Satana in persona non erano cose da tutti i giorni nemmeno per un demone del suo calibro), non riuscì a immaginare cosa l’angelo avrebbe potuto preferire fare in sua compagnia, se non dedicarsi anima – si fa per dire – e corpo a una sbronza colossale.

– Forza, angelo – disse, – mandare all’aria i piani di quella carogna di Gabriel mi ha reso di umore particolarmente disponibile. Spara, sono pronto a tutto.

Aziraphale tenne gli occhi fissi sulle sue impeccabili unghie e disse: – Ecco… il Ritz ha anche camere da letto e… sì insomma… pensavo che potremmo passare la notte qui.

Il mento scivolò dalla mano del demone e gli occhiali scuri gli scesero sulla punta del naso. Per due lunghi secondi Crowley provò la nuovissima sensazione di essere rimasto indietro rispetto ad Aziraphale, poi si convinse di aver frainteso e commentò: – Angelo, ma tu non dormi mai.

Aziraphale lo guardò con un faccia da ingenuo finta come le promesse di un demone.

– Infatti non pensavo di dormire, Crowley.

– Ah – disse Crowley.

E non trovò altro da aggiungere.

Nelle loro millenarie conversazioni, l’argomento “sesso” era sempre stato trattato in maniera del tutto accademica, come una delle tante pratiche a cui si dedicavano gli esseri umani, tipo la caccia e la pesca, la pittura, la tendenza all’autodistruzione. Aziraphale non aveva mai mostrato un interesse personale verso il sesso, come invece aveva fatto, per esempio, col cibo, il vino, la musica classica, la gavotta. E di sicuro non aveva mai mostrato l’intenzione di condividere l’esperienza con lui.

Ma l’angelo aveva appena fatto una richiesta, una delle più esplicite che avesse mai espresso, a dire il vero. E nel loro collaudato schema di interazioni adesso toccava a lui provvedere.

Crowley schioccò le dita.

– La Suite Piccadilly è prenotata a nome Mr. Fell – disse, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. – Doccia idromassaggio. Riscaldamento a pavimento. Champagne di benvenuto – aggiunse, perché secondo la sua opinione tutte le cose andavano fatte con stile, e non vedeva perché il sesso dovesse fare eccezione.

Sul viso di Aziraphale apparve il sorriso compiaciuto di quando riusciva a far fare al demone quello che voleva, o a dimostrare per l’ennesima volta che Crowley era una persona capace di atti di gentilezza.

Crowley scosse la testa e rispose con qualcosa a metà tra un sogghigno ironico e un sorriso indulgente.

Dopo un ultimo brindisi per sancire l’accordo, si alzarono. Crowley fu tentato di posare una mano sulla schiena dell’angelo – gli sembrava un gesto in linea con la piega che aveva preso la serata – ma l’abitudine a trattenere comportamenti che avrebbero potuto metterli nei guai coi loro superiori lo frenò.

Aziraphale, evidentemente, non si fece gli stessi scrupoli perché lo prese sottobraccio e lo accompagnò fuori dalla sala ristorante come se fossero una vecchia coppia sposata.

L’impiegata alla reception, caschetto impeccabile e sorriso gentile, dovette farsi la stessa idea. Dopo aver consegnato la keycard della suite ad Aziraphale e avergli spiegato come raggiungere la camera, li salutò con un cordiale: – Buonanotte, signori Fell.

Niente di strano: nel corso della loro lunga permanenza sulla Terra lui e l’angelo erano stati scambiati per ogni genere di partner: amici, amanti, soci in affari, coniugi, e una volta persino per fratelli. Ma quella sera, mentre camminava per gli eleganti corridoi del Ritz con Aziraphale che si stringeva al suo braccio, su Crowley quelle parole fecero un effetto nuovo. Come se l’idea di essere coinvolto in una relazione romantica con l’angelo andasse a solleticare parti dimenticate della sua essenza e del suo corpo, in uno strano mix di lussuria e speranza.

Alle quali si aggiungeva un pizzico di apprensione per ciò che stava per accadere (anche se Crowley non l’avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto la minaccia di un nebulizzatore di acquasanta), perché di sicuro sarebbe toccato a lui prendere in mano la situazione in quella strampalata idea che si era messo in testa l’angelo. Dopotutto, chi meglio di un demone, seduttore per antonomasia, poteva condurre un novellino alla scoperta dei piaceri della carne?

Per andare sul sicuro, in ogni caso, Crowley cominciò a ripassare ciò che ricordava sulle pratiche erotiche degli esseri umani dalle origini ai giorni attuali.

Non era neanche arrivato all’anno Mille quando raggiunsero la Suite Piccadilly. Aziraphale fece scattare la serratura e tenne aperta la porta per Crowley, poi lo seguì dentro. Il demone fece appena in tempo a intravedere pareti color crema e un’orchidea in fiore su un tavolino in stile neoclassico, che l’angelo lo spinse contro la porta chiusa e lo baciò.

Con buona pace di chi doveva condurre.

Aziraphale baciava per tentativi, come chi non ha avuto molte occasioni per fare pratica, ma con l’entusiasmo di chi ci ha pensato a lungo e non vede l’ora di applicarsi. Un incontro di labbra, un momentaneo ritirarsi per guadagnare una posizione migliore, un repentino ritorno, avido, urgente, come se, dopo il primo assaggio, non potesse più farne a meno.

Crowley sentì dita delicate che gli affondavano nei capelli, un palmo gentile sulla mascella, un pollice che ridisegnava i contorni del suo tatuaggio.

Rimase così sorpreso da quell’assalto, tanto inaspettato quanto gradito, che ci mise qualche secondo a capire cosa ci fosse di strano: di norma, Aziraphale non prendeva mai l’iniziativa.

– Angelo – disse tra un bacio e l’altro, quand’ebbe l’opportunità di parlare, – non che mi lamenti, ma cosa…

– Cosa? – lo interruppe, brusco, Aziraphale e gli afferrò il bavero della giacca con tale impeto che Crowley si chiese se non avesse rinunciato a reprimere la sua forza soprannaturale.

– Sai cosa? – ripeté l’angelo, mentre gli toglieva la giacca e la faceva cadere sulla moquette ai loro piedi.

– Sono stato all’Inferno… – continuò, sfilandogli la cravatta e lanciandosela dietro le spalle, per poi iniziare a lottare contro i bottoni della camicia.

– Ho affrontato un processo presieduto da Belzebù in persona…

Il primo bottone si arrese e saltò via insieme al filo che lo teneva attaccato.

– Davanti a una folla di demoni sghignazzanti…

Un secondo bottone cedette sotto l’assalto dell’angelo.

– Ho visto Michael portare l’acquasanta che avrebbe dovuto distruggerti…

I rimanenti bottoni presero la saggia decisione di slacciarsi da soli, e Crowley sentì l’aria fresca della stanza solleticargli la pelle nuda del torace.

– Ho avuto paura di perderti, Crowley!

Colpito da quelle parole, Crowley riemerse dalla mistica contemplazione delle mani dell’angelo intente ad aprirgli la camicia.

Anche lui aveva avuto paura di perdere Aziraphale. Anzi, aveva creduto di averlo perso per davvero, per sempre. Ricordava ancora l’odore acre del fumo nella libreria in fiamme, e il sapore amaro delle lacrime sulle labbra.

Ma adesso, sulle labbra aveva il gusto fruttato dello champagne con cui avevano brindato alla loro vittoria, mescolato a quello del dessert di Aziraphale, e nelle narici aveva solo il profumo della colonia dell’angelo, che conosceva così bene, e che associava a tutto ciò che c’era di positivo nella sua vita.

– E invece… eccoci qui – concluse Aziraphale, come se bastassero quelle due parole a spiegare l’improvviso interesse di un angelo del Signore verso attività come chiudere un demone in una stanza d’albergo e strappargli di dosso i vestiti.

– La libertà mi dà alla testa, Crowley.

Crowley, la cui testa aveva dato forfait nel preciso istante in cui le labbra dell’angelo si erano posate sulle sue, non poté che condividere anche quell’affermazione. Tuttavia, per il bene del suo ruolo, si sforzò di rimanere ancorato alla realtà e fece il punto della situazione.

Dunque Aziraphale aveva deciso di sfogare tutta la tensione accumulata negli ultimi giorni – che per poco non erano stati _gli ultimi_ in senso letterale – concedendosi una notte di sesso. Un’iniziativa lodevole, su cui nessun demone avrebbe trovato nulla da ridire, tantomeno uno con la schiena contro la porta e la bocca presa in ostaggio da quella dell’angelo ideatore del piano.

Adesso, però, toccava a Crowley riprendere in mano la situazione e condurre a buon fine la nottata. Perché, senz’alcun dubbio, era proprio quello che Aziraphale si aspettava da lui.

– Aaah… – esordì il demone, in uno sfoggio di eloquenza, – angelo… come avevi pensato di…

Ma l’angelo, a quanto pareva, non stava aspettando assolutamente nulla. Ora che aveva conquistato l’accesso al suo torace, vi si stava dedicando con cura certosina. Ne percorreva le costole, una per una, con le dita esperte di chi è abituato a maneggiare antichi manoscritti, si attardava a disegnare cerchi attorno ai capezzoli, scendeva lungo l’addome fino al confine con la cintura dei pantaloni e poi tornava sui suoi passi. Imparava dalle reazioni del demone quali erano i punti su cui insistere e quali quelli da evitare, dove solleticare soltanto, dove azzardarsi a pizzicare, dove spingersi fino a graffiare.

Sotto quel trattamento, in cui si mescolavano sensualità e devozione in pari misura, Crowley si sentì presto andare a fuoco, come se si trovasse ancora dentro la Bentley in fiamme che sfrecciava sulla M25.

Solo che non stava sfrecciando proprio da nessuna parte. Stava inchiodato alla porta mentre l’angelo lo faceva oggetto di attenzioni come nessun altro essere – umano, occulto o etereo – aveva mai fatto in seimila anni di esistenza.

Nelle sue precedenti esperienze, risalenti ormai a secoli prima, era sempre stato lui che si era occupato di sedurre la sua vittima per indurla al peccato. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe stato, invece, il bersaglio di quel tipo di attenzioni, né tantomeno avrebbe mai creduto che laggiù tutto si sarebbe messo in funzione da solo, senza un suo preciso comando.

E invece, a giudicare da quanto cominciava stringergli il cavallo dei pantaloni e dalla velocità con cui il sangue stava abbandonando il cervello per affluirgli tra le gambe, il suo corpo aveva le idee molto chiare su quali fossero le priorità, senza bisogno di ricevere ordini.

Crowley fece un debole tentativo di riprendere il controllo. – Potremmo fare alla maniera degli antichi greci – disse.

Aziraphale non mostrò di averlo sentito, forse perché adesso era troppo occupato a mordicchiargli il lobo di un orecchio.

Crowley ci riprovò con sempre meno convinzione, l’angelo sembrava cavarsela piuttosto bene anche senza i suoi suggerimenti: – O, se sei più incline a sperimentare, ricordo qualche pagina del Kāma Sūtra che si potrebbe adattare alla nostra situazione…

Al che Aziraphale mugugnò contro il suo collo: – Avevo pensato di partire dai fondamentali.

E per non lasciar spazio a dubbi gli mise una mano tra le gambe e strinse, come volesse verificare la validità della sua proposta sulla base di quello che gli avrebbe trovato nei pantaloni.

– Adoro i fondamentali – ansimò Crowley, in un afflato di sincerità più unico che raro per uno che faceva il suo mestiere, – sempre stato un loro grande ammiratore.

Da parte sua, anche Aziraphale mostrò di gradire moltissimo ciò che aveva trovato, perché mormorò l’ “Oh!” meno angelico di tutta la storia del Paradiso e diede il benvenuto all’erezione del demone con entusiastiche carezze, incoraggiandone lo sviluppo con gemiti di approvazione che fecero diventare Crowley duro come le mura dell’Eden.

Il fatto che i pantaloni del demone non si smaterializzarono all’istante sotto le forze di volontà congiunte di due esseri soprannaturali di ragguardevole potenza, resterà uno dei tanti misteri irrisolti di quella notte piena di prodigi.

Sotto le poco esperte – ma innegabilmente efficaci – mani dell’angelo, Crowley si ricordò che anche il suo corpo era dotato di due estremità dal pollice opponibile, e cominciò a darsi da fare col farfallino di Aziraphale.

Ma la pazienza è una virtù, e in quanto tale non rientrava tra le sue competenze. Al secondo tentativo fallito di scioglierlo optò per la via più breve: schioccò le dita e tutto quello che l’angelo indossava dalla vita in su finì ben piegato nell’armadio della suite.

– Ops – disse, riuscendo a fingere un briciolo di rimorso.

Aziraphale non sembrò affatto contrariato dalla sua iniziativa. Ricambiò il favore sfilandogli la camicia con due strattoni e si premette contro il suo corpo come volesse godere del contatto con ogni centimetro quadrato della sua pelle. Mugugnò qualcosa di molto simile a “di più!”, infilò una mano tra il demone e la porta e lo tirò a sé.

La spinta di anche con cui gli andò incontro infiammò il basso ventre di Crowley e dissipò gli ultimi dubbi sul fatto che l’angelo stesse apprezzando la serata tanto quanto lui.

Non che gliene fossero rimasti molti, di dubbi, con Aziraphale che si strusciava contro di lui col viso affondato nel suo collo, e mormorava parole che Crowley volle interpretare come elogi per le dimensioni della sua erezione, ma che più probabilmente erano invettive contro gli strati di stoffa che li separavano.

Era decisamente arrivato il momento di trasferirsi sul letto.

Ma l’angelo era partito all’attacco della sua cintura dispensando commenti poco lusinghieri contro l’inventore delle fibbie, e questo – oltre a portare l’eccitazione di Crowley a livelli celestiali – fece inabissare la sua già compromessa capacità di espressione. Così, l’unica cosa che gli uscì di bocca fu: – Letto.

Aziraphale interruppe all’istante tutte le sue poco angeliche attività e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

– Scusa Crowley, mi sono lasciato trasportare – disse.

Il viso arrossato, le labbra umide, socchiuse, i biondi riccioli tutti in disordine, l’angelo era la personificazione della provocazione, altro che scuse! Aveva una luce negli occhi che Crowley gli aveva visto solo nel 1845, quando Auguste Julien gli aveva fatto assaggiare il primo savarin della storia della pasticceria.

Era elettrizzante, spaventoso e tremendamente eccitante essere il bersaglio di quello sguardo. Decisamente insopportabile. Crowley doveva fare qualcosa e, da bravo demone qual era, lo fece.

Afferrò la nuca di Aziraphale, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò.

E Crowley _non_ baciava per tentativi. La seduzione e l’incitamento alla lussuria erano nella sua natura, e sebbene quel genere di tentazioni le avesse abbandonate per qualcosa di molto più raffinato, e quindi più in linea con il suo stile, nessuno poteva dire che non fosse all’altezza del ruolo.

Gli occhiali videro bene di togliersi di mezzo, materializzandosi all’istante nel cruscotto della Bentley per non essere d’intralcio. Crowley inclinò il viso di lato e reclamò il possesso della bocca dell’angelo come se fosse suo diritto div-… diab-… un suo diritto imprescindibile.

La sua lingua si fece strada tra le labbra di Aziraphale, trovò quella dell’angelo e la sfiorò, la lambì, la stuzzicò, la leccò, la succhiò, la vezzeggiò e la riverì con tutta la biforcuta arte che solo un demone che una volta era stato un serpente poteva possedere.

A favore dell’angelo, bisogna dire che ci mise un tempo infinitamente breve a rispondere, e lo fece con tale passione che a Crowley venne il sospetto che i suoi timidi baci iniziali non fossero stati causati dall’inesperienza, ma fossero la versione hot del loro solito copione: l’angelo accenna, il demone esegue.

Ah, quanto lo adorava quel bastardo manipolatore!

Quando Aziraphale prese l’iniziativa, aggiungendo un tocco di rivalità al loro bacio appassionato, e quel pizzico di forza soprannaturale che non si curava più di contenere, non è escluso che la lingua di Crowley, in risposta, abbia scintillato – in senso letterale, come quando sigillava un contratto col suo vero nome.

Se così fu, Aziraphale mostrò di gradire le sue scintille in bocca tanto quanto aveva gradito la comparsa delle bollicine nei vini di Pierre Pérignon sul finire del XVII secolo (vale a dire: un gemito di puro piacere e un brivido che l’aveva scosso dalla testa ai piedi, uno spettacolo che il demone non avrebbe mai dimenticato).

Crowley prese in considerazione l’idea di bloccare il tempo per far durare quel momento almeno un’ora o due, ma l’angelo a un certo punto si staccò e, come se da quello che stava per dire dipendessero le loro stesse vite, chiese: – Non avevi parlato di un letto?

– Eh? – Nel suo vocabolario, scoprì Crowley, erano rimasti solo monosillabi. – Ah… già… sì…

Allontanarsi dalla bocca di Aziraphale fu difficile, ma non tanto quanto mettersi a camminare con un angelo addosso che cercava di sfilarti i pantaloni.

A rendere ancora più impegnativo il tutto, la Suite Piccadilly era un appartamento di 75 metri quadrati e la camera da letto era la più distante dall’ingresso.

Prima dovettero percorrere un breve corridoio, dove rimasero le scarpe di Crowley e dove rischiarono di sfondare un’elegante vetrata blu e oro quando il demone, nel tentativo di togliersele senza staccarsi dall’angelo che era finalmente riuscito ad aprirgli la cintura, inciampò finendoci quasi attraverso.

Poi oltrepassarono il soggiorno, dove subirono un ulteriore rallentamento perché l’angelo approfittò del divano per sfilargli i pantaloni, e fu un’impresa che richiese del buon tempo, sia perché Crowley indossava pantaloni molto aderenti, sia perché Aziraphale non volle assolutamente proseguire prima di aver sperimentato la tenuta strutturale del divano sotto il peso di un angelo e un demone impegnati in un corpo a corpo dalle tinte erotiche.

I cuscini saltarono in ogni direzione e uno finì per colpire una lampada da tavolo in vetro soffiato mandandola in frantumi – qualcuno la miracolò intera, ma neanche ripensandoci a mente fredda Crowley seppe mai dire chi dei due fosse stato.

Quando varcarono la porta della camera da letto erano così presi l’uno dall’altro che prestarono ben poca attenzione all’eleganza dell’arredo, o al bianco mazzo di rose e gigli che spandeva il suo delicato profumo per tutta la stanza, oppure – e questo ha dell’incredibile – al cestello del ghiaccio da cui spuntava il collo di una bottiglia di champagne.

Crowley era rimasto con addosso solo i boxer e un calzino; Aziraphale, avvantaggiato dal fatto che il demone aveva fatto sparire ciò che restava dei suoi vestiti in un punto imprecisato tra il corridoio e il soggiorno, era già completamente nudo e guadagnò per primo la posizione sul letto.

Chi ha inventato il termine “visione celestiale” doveva aver in mente qualcosa del genere. Aziraphale sdraiato su un fianco, il morbido corpo adagiato sulla soffice trapunta bianca e blu, i biondi ricci scarmigliati, il viso dalle gote arrossate, la testa reclinata su un braccio, una mano appoggiata su un fianco il cui indice puntava dritto alla solida manifestazione della sua eccitazione.

Avrebbe potuto essere un quadro di un artista rinascimentale dal titolo: “ritratto di angelo nudo in camera d’albergo” – se i pittori del Quattrocento avessero avuto l’abitudine a ritrarre modelli in piena erezione.

Nessuna giuria, meno che mai una infernale, avrebbe potuto condannare Crowley per averci messo diversi secondi per riaversi da quello spettacolo. Quando finalmente le sue sinapsi fecero di nuovo contatto, smaterializzò boxer e calzino e raggiunse l’angelo prendendosi tutto il tempo per lasciarsi ammirare a sua volta.

O forse gli saltò addosso. Su questo punto i due ebbero sempre visioni divergenti.

Aziraphale, distraendolo con un bacio, invertì le posizioni e lo bloccò sotto di sé. Crowley cominciava ad apprezzare sempre di più l’energia soprannaturale che si manifestava a sprazzi nei movimenti dell’angelo, e si preparò a ricambiare afferrando il compagno con altrettanta forza per il secondo round del match iniziato sul divano.

Ma proprio in quel momento Aziraphale lasciò la presa sui suoi polsi e scese a baciargli il collo, e poi il petto, e poi l’addome.

Crowley si puntellò sui gomiti, capì dove avrebbe condotto la discesa e, con un brivido di terrore e anticipazione, esclamò: – Aziraphale! Questi per te sarebbero i fondamentali?

O forse esclamò: – Ngk!

Difficile dirlo, quando hai un angelo che ti si sta sistemando tra le cosce.

Aziraphale si fermò e alzò la testa. I suoi occhi mandavano lampi come quelli che avevano solcato il cielo quella lontanissima prima notte di tempesta. Desiderio, devozione e lussuria si sprigionavano dal suo sguardo e Crowley non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscerli perché li provava anche lui in quello stesso istante.

Si chiese perché l’angelo si fosse fermato e ci mise qualche secondo a capire che l’aveva fatto perché era in attesa del suo permesso.

Pensò di dirgli: “Non ti serve il mio permesso per fare di me ciò che vuoi, angelo. Te l’ho accordato sulle mura dell’Eden quando mi hai protetto dalla prima pioggia del mondo.”

Ma con la sua attuale capacità oratoria, il discorso che venne fuori fu alquanto più sintetico.

– Sono tuo – mormorò.

Poi lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino, distese le braccia lungo i fianchi e afferrò il copriletto come se fosse il suo ultimo appiglio per evitare la discorporazione per autocombustione.

Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alle cure di Aziraphale, alla sua bocca, alle sue labbra, alla sua lingua, ad ogni espediente che l’angelo ritenne valido per rendere indimenticabile il glorioso cammino verso l’appagamento dei sensi.

Crowley sentì ogni muscolo del suo corpo tendersi, la schiena inarcarsi, il bacino spingere verso l’alto nella disperata richiesta di più attenzioni. Che, prontamente, l’angelo gli concesse.

Più che glorioso, il cammino verso l’appagamento rischiava di diventare vergognosamente breve.

Certo, avrebbe potuto ritardare l’orgasmo con un piccolo miracolo demoniaco… se solo fosse riuscito a ricordarsi come si faceva. In quel momento il suo cervello era tutto occupato da un’unica, folle, spettacolare idea: infilare una mano tra quei riccioli biondi e dimostrare all’angelo quanto apprezzava il trattamento che gli stava riservando con vigorose spinte verso il basso.

Ma aveva paura di non riuscire a controllare la sua forza. Aveva paura di fare una cosa poco gradita all’angelo. E aveva paura di finire così velocemente da vincere la medaglia d’oro per il rapporto orale di più breve durata nella storia dell’umanità.

Aziraphale – benedetta la sua insensibilità! – si disinteressò di tutte le sue paure, trovò a tentoni la sua mano, se la mise sulla testa ed esaudì con entusiasmo la sua fantasia.

Il cervello di Crowley andò in cortocircuito.

Invece che placarsi, il suo desiderio si fece più acuto, quasi doloroso.

Voleva di più. Voleva tutto di Aziraphale.

Non solo la sua bocca, che lo accoglieva dentro di sé, lo pretendeva, lo reclamava. Non solo le sue mani che gli afferravano le anche, che gli graffiavano il petto. Non solo le sue solide spalle da stringere tra le gambe.

Tutti i sensi dovevano esseri saturi di un’unica presenza: Aziraphale.

Si sollevò su un gomito perché doveva _vedere_. Con la mano che gli teneva tra i capelli gli fece alzare la testa, per catturare i suoi occhi, per incrociare il suo sguardo. Occhi che sfavillavano sotto le ciglia, sguardo che bruciava di passione.

Non bastava.

Prese una mano dell’angelo, strofinò il viso contro il suo polso, contro l’interno dell’avambraccio, annusò la sua pelle. Il suo profumo gli penetrò nelle narici, inebriandolo come il bouquet di un vino pregiato.

Non bastava.

Si infilò un dito dell’angelo in bocca, poi un altro. Sulla lingua, il lieve sapore di pasta frolla e quello prorompente di Aziraphale stesso, che lui aveva imparato a conoscere soltanto quella sera. Succhiò con avidità, in una sensuale imitazione di ciò che l’angelo stava facendo a lui.

Non bastava.

Fu il gemito che provenne dalla gola di Aziraphale quando le sue dita vennero catturate dalla bocca di Crowley a mettere fine a quell’insaziabile progressione e a spedire all’istante il demone oltre il punto di non ritorno.

Scosso da brividi che facevano risuonare di puro piacere ogni cellula del suo corpo, Crowley perse il controllo persino della propria voce. Dalla sua bocca uscirono sciocche insensatezze, mescolate al nome dell’angelo e a preghiere che avevano ben poco di sacro.

Per ultime arrivarono le due parole più pericolose al mondo, se pronunciate da lui ad Aziraphale. E anche le più vere.

Infine, svuotato di ogni briciolo di energia, si lasciò andare contro il materasso e sperimentò un concetto di beatitudine che non aveva nulla a che vedere con la reintegrazione tra i ranghi del Paradiso, ma era altrettanto divino.

Ah, il corpo umano! Lasciagli prendere il controllo e in un attimo ti ritrovi con un angelo nudo languidamente disteso tra le gambe, che si lecca le labbra e ti guarda come se stesse ridefinendo le priorità della sua vita per garantire al rapporto orale un posto fisso in agenda.

Questa volta Crowley non si fece distrarre dalla visione, perché lo aspettava un compito il cui solo pensiero lo faceva fremere di impazienza e desiderio.

– Aziraphale – disse, – lasciami contraccambiare…

Ma l’angelo venne a sdraiarsi accanto a lui e, arrossendo per la prima volta da quando avevano varcato la porta della suite, disse: – Ehm… temo non sia necessario…

Erano distesi su un fianco, faccia a faccia, e a Crowley bastò abbassare lo sguardo per notare che dal quadro “angelo nudo in stanza d’albergo” mancava un particolare fondamentale. Le tracce dell’appagamento di Aziraphale erano ben visibili sul copriletto e sul suo addome. Inspiegabilmente gratificato da quella vista, il demone le fece sparire con un soffio miracoloso.

– Oh, grazie – disse Aziraphale e poi, come per giustificarsi, aggiunse: – È colpa tua. Parli troppo. Quando hai detto che mi… che mi…

Non riuscì a terminare. Dopotutto, centinaia di anni passati a evitare accuratamente di parlare dei loro sentimenti non si potevano cancellare così, con una notte di sesso e via.

O sì?

Crowley ci provò.

– Lo sai da secoli che ti amo – disse, – non mi pare di aver fatto tanti sforzi per nascondertelo.

– Detto a parole è diverso – ribatté Aziraphale, e la nota di rimprovero che si sforzò di mettere nella voce fu prontamente smentita dal suo sorriso radioso.

Crowley gli sistemò i riccioli biondi. – Le parole potevano metterci in grossi guai, angelo.

Aziraphale non poteva negare la verità che era stata alla base di tutti i loro comportamenti dal giorno in cui si erano conosciuti.

Però poteva cercare di fare del suo meglio per stare al passo con Crowley e, con grande sorpresa del demone, lo fece. Prese sua la mano, la sfiorò con un bacio e disse: – Il sentimento è reciproco, ovviamente.

– Ovviamente – ripeté Crowley, perché mettersi a ballare di felicità nudo sul letto matrimoniale della Suite Piccadilly era un’opzione che la sua dignità non gli avrebbe mai concesso.

O forse perché prima che potesse cominciare a farlo, Aziraphale prese di nuovo l’iniziativa e gli diede uno dei suoi baci casti il cui significato – ormai Crowley l’aveva imparato – era: “via libera: dacci dentro, demone”.

E per essere ancora più chiaro su quali fossero le sue intenzioni per il proseguimento della serata, percorse il profilo di Crowley dalla spalla all’anca con una lenta carezza, che solleticò la pelle del demone tanto quanto le sue fantasie più… demoniache, appunto.

Con la bocca improvvisamente asciutta, Crowley domandò: – Cos’hai in mente, ora?

Aziraphale terminò la sua carezza infilandogli la mano tra le cosce.

– Cosa dicevi a proposito degli antichi greci?

**Author's Note:**

> Mille grazie a kanako91 che ha betato la storia!


End file.
